


watermelon ice bar

by BDEblueyes



Series: Hot Pants [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDEblueyes/pseuds/BDEblueyes
Summary: Kaiba and Jou are on their honeymoon, and it's nothing like Jou pictured it would be. (No actual sexual content, just Jou eating a popsicle for 450 words...)
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Hot Pants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194227
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerenaJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/gifts).



I can’t help but moan as the first taste of the sticky sweet watermelon flavour hits my tongue. It’s so good, so cold, so refreshing. The perfect way to combat this unbearable heat. 

Honeymoon in the tropics, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. 

What a crock. Aside from the fact that Seto had  _ finally _ taken more than 2 days off in a row, and had actually not touched a phone, computer, or radio in that time, the entire trip was a bust. 

Mosquitoes the size of bats. Spiders the size of monkeys. Every bird and beast in creation doing their best to out-yell all the others at every moment. 

The day’s too hot for clothes, too hot for thoughts, too hot for anything but being a boneless blob. And by the time the night rolls around to cool things down, I’m drained. Not even in the good way. 

So much for honeymoons being non-stop sex-fest.

Steel-blue eyes dart up to look at me, as if he can hear my thoughts. But he returns to the page just as quickly. He’s still pretending to ignore me. Still pretending that  _ Invitation to a Beheading _ is more interesting than me. But I know he’s looking when he thinks  _ I’m _ not.

Well. Two can play at that game. 

I turn my focus back to the ice pop, watching him out of the corner of my eye. I lick down the length of it. And suck the tip of it. And swirl my tongue over it in ways that are totally appropriate to the treat and not at all meant to mimic anything else. 

I moan again, just to get his attention. The popsicle tastes good, and the icy temperature is refreshing, but it’s not really worth moaning over. Feeling him stare at me while he tries to act like he’s  _ not _ desperately eye-fucking me?  _ That’s _ moan-worthy.

It’s not long before his glances become more overt, and I see the lightning movement of his tongue flicking out over his lips. His grip on the book falters, and it crashes to the tile at his feet. 

I pretend not to notice, continuing to devour the frosty treat. There’s almost nothing left now. 

I let drops of the sugary juice trail from my lips.  _ Accidentally-on-purpose. _ I shiver a little as the chilly droplets trail down my chin. My neck. My chest. His eyes follow them all the way until they hit the edge of the sarong wrapped around my waist.

And something about that breaks him. I can  _ hear _ the restraint snap inside him. 

I turn to meet his gaze as I finish the popsicle.

“That” he says, his deep voice hoarse and gravelly, “was fucking obscene, Katsuya.”


	2. Chapter 2

He makes a strangled noise, somewhere between a growl and a groan. I put the popsicle stick down on the low table next to me and move to sit on the tiles at his feet, as close to him as I can get without overheating us both.

“All I want is to hold you.” He has his head in his hands, fingers tugging at his hair. “And kiss you. And…”

“And fuck me?”

“Yes!” His voice crackles and creaks, like he’s just barely holding off from screaming. Or crying. “God, yes. But it’s too damned hot here to even  _ touch _ you. I can’t fucking take it anymore.”

“So let’s leave,” I say. 

Simple problem. Simple solution.

He shifts anxiously, looking at me with wild eyes. “Are you serious?”

I stand and walk into the bedroom, pulling my almost fully packed suitcase from under the bed. “I’m ready to go when you are.”

“I’m so sorry, Katsuya.” He follows my lead, pulling his own suitcase from under the bed, and haphazardly shoving his things into it. “I thought it would be romantic, buying you your own island.”

I chuckle, appreciating the gesture, but appreciating the thought of getting out of here even more. “It  _ was _ , babe, really. It’s not  _ your _ fault that the island isn’t as advertised. Or that there’s been this freak heat wave. You can’t control the weather.”

“Actually-”

“Shut it,” I say, holding up a hand. “No KC talk while we’re on honeymoon. Your rule.”

“The honeymoon’s over, though,” he says, and the feeling of want and disappointment in his voice damn near kills me.

“Like hell it is,” I say. “I don’t care if we go to the North Pole, or the moon, or just straight back home, this honeymoon isn’t over until my vacation time runs out.”

Within minutes, we’re in a gloriously air-conditioned car, on our way to the airport. As soon as I’ve cooled down enough to not hate the feeling of my own skin, I’m in his lap, my mouth on his. Devouring his lips like I’m starving. 

And I guess I am, having been stuck with the torture of being near him but not being able to touch him for a whole week.

My fingers go to the buttons of his shirt, but he grabs my wrists. “We only have fifteen minutes before the airport,” he says.

“I only need five,” I reply, biting my lip.

He fixes me with those steel-blue eyes and brings my wrist up to his lips, lavishing little kisses on the delicate skin there, and nipping at my pulse. 

“Seto-” I gasp, writhing in his lap.

“We’re not teenagers.” He kisses down the inside of my arm.

How is that so erotic? I can’t think for the sound of my own heartbeat pounding in my ears. 

His lips trail up to my shoulder, where he bites gently. His other hand traces infinity symbols in the small of my back. “You deserve more than a five-minute fuck in the backseat.”

When he kisses my neck, I moan loud enough that I’m sure the people on the other side of the island heard me. I can’t help it.

“Patience, pup,” he whispers, lips still moving against my throat.

I bite my lip again. I can’t. I can’t wait. 

“Please, Seto,” I beg. 

I am desperate. Ravenous. Hollow.

There is no Katsuya, only Need.

“No.” He pulls away from me, boops me on the nose, and smirks. “Consider it payback for your little display with the popsicle.”


End file.
